


In your arms

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Nikola and Wesley deal with the aftermath of having lost the US Open doubles final.
Relationships: Nikola Mektic/Wesley Koolhof
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Song: In your arms, Stanfour

All the way to the lockerroom Niko kept his hand on the small of Wesley's back to ground him. The runner-up plate securely tucked under his arm as his partner pushed the door open, his racket still in his hand. Niko knew what was about to happen despite them not being a team for a long time. They had instantly clicked in Australia, it had felt like finding your soul mate almost. Wesley kept his eyes fixed on the floor, his body shaking and trembling under the Croats hand. He never looked at his partner, too ashamed to do so. 

It had been his fault they had lost. Despite him knowing that Niko would never blame him for having been nervous Wesley couldn't shake the feeling off that this loss was his fault. 

"Wes…", Niko started trying to comfort his partner as the racket was smashed against the ground repeatedly. The frame bending and twisting as Wesley just roared in frustration before falling to his knees, his head in his hands. 

The plate was placed on the bench safely before Niko joined his partner, slinging his arm across his shoulder and pulling him in. His nose rubbing against Wesley's temple in comfort, his free hand stroking his partners side. 

"We were so close", Wesley whispered against Niko's neck, "So close and I fucked it up because of nerves."

The hand that was holding Wesley's shoulder traveled to his hair. Nikos fingers tangling into his partners dark locks as they sat on the lockerroom floor in silence. 

"We will have other opportunities I am sure. It would have been great to win it I am not gonna lie but there is still a lot of time."

"We are not 22 anymore Niko… This was our best chance…"

Nikola sighed gently. Yes they weren't 22 anymore but they had experience. The partnership worked. They would get their chance. Roland Garros was ahead of them this year and if not this year then next year. 

"I am sorry I let you down. Maybe…"

It was tempting to kiss the back of Wesley's head in comfort but Niko didn't do that. His partner needed comfort and not love. The Croat wasn't even sure if he was in love, all of that didn't matter, Niko knew that Wesley was thinking about Tsitispas. The Greek had not been good to him in doubles but that time Wesely had, had no other option. He had to team up with someone, earn a living but the Greek had never been good for him in that regard. A doubles specialist didn't need a singles player but another doubles specialist by his side, that's why Niko had been so happy when approached with the prospect of a team up.

"Come", Niko whispered gently grabbing Wesley by the waist to hoist him up, "Lets go take a shower, eat something and get some well deserved sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

A better day, Niko wanted to add but he didn't. Wesely was disappointed understandably and he didn't want to make it worse with empty words. Wesley nodded and both of them made their way to the showers. 

Niko was drying his short hair off with a towel when he spotted Wesely on the bench. A towel around his hips. Small drops of water falling on their runner-up plate that his partner was holding in his lap, staring at his own reflection, his eyes sad. Niko wasn't sure if he had cried or not. 

"Wes ??"

A loud agonizing sigh broke the silence and the plate was put next them on the bench and Wesley got up, Nikos eyes never leaving him.

"Can we get some pizza for dinner ??"

For the first time after their crushing defeat Nikola laughed.

"Sure. Why not. I guess it won't do us any harm."

A small smile appeared on Wesley's lips. He started to grab his clothes when he turned around again looking at Niko hesitantly who was also searching through his bag for some clothes.

"Niko ??"

The Croat had just turned around when arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Wesley pushing his face into his partners collar bone. Both of them were essentially naked apart from the towels around their hips. It should have been awkward. It wasn't. It felt right and nice. Niko let himself fall. His head pressed against Wesley's. His arms around his partners hips and both of them just breathed. 

They had gotten dressed and had shouldered their bag already halfway out of the door when Wesley turned around, going back to the lockerroom Niko looking after him confused. 

"Can't forget this", he said as he held up their runner-up plate before joining Niko to take the bus that would take them to their hotel.

Both of them remained silent as they watched the cars pass them by through the window. The plate was on Wesley's lap who had out his head on Nikos shoulder closing his eyes. It hadn't been a long match but he was mentally exhausted and still angry at himself for having let down his partner in this. Right when he was about to fall asleep he felt Nikos head pressing against his. 

He felt warm. It felt nice. 

As both of them walked through the hotel to their rooms, after Niko had called for pizza to be delivered, he suddenly turned around.

"You wanna come to my room ?? I mean I don't think it would do us good to be alone and I am worried about you. We can eat some pizza, watch a movie and then go to sleep."

They were essentially breaking protocol here but Wesley was too tired to care. He didn't want to be alone plus they would leave in the morning and him and Niko hung around each other all the time due to being a team. What should happen anyway ?? 

With a smile he nodded and Niko smiled back. 

After having put his bags into his room Wesley followed his partner to his. The runner-up plate was put on Nikos nightstand. Wesley had made himself comfortable on the bed while Niko had disappeared in the bathroom. Busying himself with his phone Wesley posted the obligatory post tournament post on Instagram when his partner joined him on the bed. Yawning Wesley made himself comfortable, settling against the pillows while Niko zapped through Netflix. 

"Anything specific ??"

Wesley shrugged. He didn't really care. The TV was just a background noise. Supposed to take their mind off things, off the loss. Of course they had dreamed and the trophy had been within their grasp. Next time. Wesley flinched when he felt Nikos hand in his neck. His partners eyes looking at him with worry. Nikos hand was warm and was playing with his curls, making Wesley sigh and close his eyes. Nikos warm breath was in his face when both of them flinched because of the knock on the door.

"Oh the pizza", Niko said unnecessarily and hurried to open the door.

"For you sir", his partner smiled and bowed overly dramatic and Wesley laughed out loud as he slapped Nikos shoulder playfully. The tension leaving his shoulders. Niko settled next to him their knees knocking together. 

Wesley regretted not having been able to free himself from that partnership with Stefanos sooner. In the longrun he wouldn't have been able to survive and play with him. A singles player was always selfish. Playing doubles for them was just for fun most of the time. To try it out but if the other partner was a doubles player it was essentially their worst nightmare. 

A primary singles player was like poison to a doubles player. 

"What are you thinking about ??"

Nikos voice was warm and Wesley shivered, his half eaten slice of pizza forgotten in his hand. Nikos eyes were warm and kind and full of understanding, Wesley felt like crying. 

"About the start of our partnership. Thank you for approaching me. The year has been good to us so far and I can't wait for many more years to come."

Both of them had never had stable partners so this was nice.

"We will have some pizza in Rome too right ?? It would be a tragedy if not."

Niko laughed and nodded. The pizza cartons were put on the table when both of them made themselves comfortable. Wesley's head lolled on to Nikos shoulder who never moved. His eyes grew heavy. He felt Niko pull a blanket over his body.

"Stay here tonight ??"

Wesley nodded against Nikos chest. His hand over his partners heart which skipped a beat. They would have to talk about this but not now. In the morning. For now both of them allowed themselves to enjoy their partners comfort. A small kiss was pressed against Wesley's forehead. Nikos arm was securely curled around his partners waist. 

Their time would come. For now they would focus on the road ahead.


End file.
